You Don't Know Love
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: "Aku lelah. Sungguh. Maukah kau mempertahankan aku untuk hari ini saja?" / "Berhentilah mengusikku dan buatlah agar aku bisa benafas." / "Karena aku selalu berada di sini. Di tempat aku bisa menyentuhmu" / ChanBaek/BaekYeol FanFic! Feel free for reading :)


Tittle : You Don't Know Love

Cast : ChanBaek/BaekYeol

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rate : T

Leght : Oneshoot

Summary : "Aku lelah. Sungguh. Maukah kau mempertahankan aku untuk hari ini saja?" / "Berhentilah mengusikku dan buatlah agar aku bisa benafas." / "Karena aku selalu berada di sini. Di tempat aku bisa menyentuhmu"

**Disclaimer : God, SMEnt, Diri mereka sendiri, dan semua yang sayang sama mereka^^**

**Warn : BoyXBoy , BL, Shou-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, judul sama summary gak nyambung sama isi. And so pasti this is YAOI fanfiction.**

A/N : FF yang terinspirasi dari MV K. Will – You Don't Know Love dimana Chanyeol jadi model MV itu. Hyun berkhayal kalo cewe di MV itu tuh si byun bacon xD dan yahhh~ pas hyun cari ternyata ada versi baekyeolnya itu mv xD ahahahahahhaha.. hyun tau pasti udah banyak author hebat lain yang udah bikin ff dari lagu ini. Tapi biarkanlah tangan abal hyun untuk membuatnya juga xD semoga suka ne.. :)

I Have warn you at the first..

If you don't like this story,

DON'T BASH THE CHARA,

DON'T BASH THE COUPLE,

You can Bash me if you wanna^^

Please Don't be a Silent Reader.

And the last...

Happy Reading yeorobun^^..

* * *

**Inspired by :**

**K. Will – You Don't Know Love**

* * *

Fanfic is started..

.

.

.

Dua tubuh dengan perbedaan tinggi yang kontras itu kini hanya bisa saling membelakangi. Di tengah hutan yang di tumbuhi pohon cemara ini mereka akan memutuskan segalanya.

Namja yang lebih pendek memutar tubuhnya, menghadap kepada sang kekasih. Menghela nafas sejenak lalu menyentuhkan tangannya pada bahu sang kekasih.

Park Chanyeol. Namja yang lebih tinggi itu menolak sentuhan tangan sang kekasih pada bagian bahu dan membalas dengan tatapan yang sengit.

Baekhyun –namja yang lebih pendek– menghela nafas.

**"Chanyeol–**

Menarik cincin perak yang tersampir indah di jari manisnya, Baekhyun mengucapkan...

**–kita sudahi di sini saja, ya?"**

...dan menyerahkan cincin itu pada Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan namja dengan tubuh tinggi itu.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan menggeram melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Pada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Dengan kasar, Chanyeol melempar cincin Baekhyun ke tanah lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sumpah serapah terus ia keluarkan. Meskipun hanya berupa bisikan orang lain pasti tau bahwa Chanyeol kini sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara alarm dari ponselnya yang berbunyi cukup nyaring.

Berpikir dirinya tidak akan terlambat karna memang benar hari ini adalah hari minggu.

Baekhyun menatap sendu layar ponselnya.

Mengapa ia belum mengganti wallpaper ponselnya?

Disana, terlihat dua namja yang saling merangkul lalu tersenyum ke arah kamera. Dua namja itu terlihat bahagia. Dua namja yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis lagi seperti semalam namun niatnya itu ia urungkan saat melihat betapa kotor dan berantakan flat miliknya.

Baju berserakan dimana mana. Bantal yang tidak pada tempatnya. Gantungan baju dan tas yang terjatuh. Oh betapa pemandangan yang sangat indah di hari minggu yang cerah ini.

Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Mencuci mukanya yang sembab dan menggosok gigi bukanlah ide yang buruk sepertinya.

Melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Bingung. Sebegitu hebatnya kah ia menangis semalam sampai wajahnya masih terlihat sembab?

Tak ambil pusing, Baekhyun lebih memilih bergegas dan segera membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi di flat miliknya.

Berharap ia tidak akan terlalu lelah setelahnya.

.

.

.

Lain Baekhyun, Lain juga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertegun untuk sejenak saat melihat contact name yang tertera di layar ponselnya

**"****_Cintaku Baekhyun"_**

Oh betapa ia ingin memeluk Baekhyun saat ini.

Tapi, apa sekarang ia masih memiliki hak untuk melakukan itu?

Maksudnya, hell, mereka baru putus kemarin, jadi apa masih berhak ia memeluk Baekhyun seperti dulu?

Memikirkan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun saja sudah membuat kepalanya berdenyut kecil. Oh Byun Baekhyun~ Nae Sarang~ Kembali padaku honeybaek~.

.

Poor Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada ponselnya lalu bangun dan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi. Melakukan ritual pagi yang selalu ia lakukan. Menggosok gigi.

.

.

.

.

.

Heung..

Pada intinya mereka berdua sama.

Sama sama sarapan pagi dengan roti bakar dan segelas susu.

Sama sama mengumpulkan barang yang di berikan _'mantan kekasih' _mereka pada satu dus yang cukup besar.

Sama sama berniat pergi ke tempat terakhir mereka bertemu.

Bahkan gerak tubuh mereka lebih jujur dari pada apa yang mereka katakan.

Mereka masih saling membutuhkan.

Dulu, saat Baekhyun membersihkan flat miliknya Chanyeol pasti datang untuk membantu. Jika ada benda tinggi yang tidak Baekhyun sampai untuk ambil, Chanyeol pasti dengan senang hati akan mengambilkannya.

Chanyeol juga sama saja, jika saja tidak di ingatkan oleh Baekhyun, ia pasti lupa menaruh dimana letak dompetnya.

Mereka itu sebenarnya kompak.

Hanya saja terlalu gengsi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil setangkai mawar biru yang diberikan Chanyeol tiga hari lalu.

Mawarnya sudah mulai layu. Pikir Baekhyun sedih.

Kenapa Chanyeol memberiku mawar biru ya?

Arti mawar biru kan.. Oh! Orang yang menerima mawar biru berarti ia di anggap misterius oleh sang pemberi.

Apa Chanyeol menganggap ku misterius? Bukankah aku orang yang sangat blak-blakan?

Ish, si Park bodoh itu yang misterius! Bukan aku! -_-

Dan segala opini itu terus mengiang di otak Baekhyun sebelum sesaat kemudian ia merapihkan diri dan memasukkan mawar itu kedalam dus yang akan ia bawa ke tempat terakhir ia bertemu Chanyeol kemarin.

Memastikan dirinya sudah rapih, Baekhyun melangkah keluar flat nya, mengunci flat itu lalu berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat ia bertemu Chanyeol kemarin.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah berada di tempat terakhir ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun kemarin.

Chanyeol menaruh dus yang ia bawa ke tanah sementara dirinya sendiri berusaha mencari benda yang kemarin ia lempar.

Cincin perak milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membiarkan tangannya kotor. Anggap saja pengorbanan. Begitu pikirnya.

Dan saat melihat benda bulat kecil itu tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya, betapa senang Chanyeol.

Ia segera mengambil cincin milik Baekhyun dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Mengambil dus yang ia bawa dan memutar balik tubuhnya ke arah depan.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun juga ada disana.

Baekhyun menggunakan payung dengan warna hijau yang manis. Tadi memang sempat gerimis. Mungkin Baekhyun malas menutup payungnya. Pikir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol, namja mungil itu mungkin belum menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol sampai saat Chanyeol menghela nafas ringan dan berjalan ke arahnya, namja dengan marga Byun itu baru menoeh ke arah Chanyeol.

Tersenyum kikuk saat ia melihat Chanyeol berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya.

Suasana berubah menjadi akward setelah itu. Tidak ada yang berbicara.

Chanyeol mengambil inisiatif untuk tersenyum dan menaruh dus yang ia bawa. Ia juga mengambil dus dari tangan Baekhyun yang nampaknya salah tingkah saat melihat senyum menawan Chanyeol barusan.

Chanyeol berjongkok untuk mengambil sebuah benda dalam dus nya.

Setangkai mawar biru yang masih nampak indah. Belum layu seperti yang ada di flat ku. Pikir Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat pada Baekhyun lalu memberikan setangkai mawar biru itu untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjengit sedikit kaget dan bingung. Namun ia segera kembali tersenyum saat melihat ada benda lain yang Chanyeol jatuhkan dari sela sela jarinya.

Jatuh di atas telapak tangan Baekhyun dan tangkai mawar biru itu.

Itu cincin-**Nya**.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi ketika Chanyeol kembali memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manisnya. Chanyeol segera mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun menjatuhkan begitu saja payung hijau yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Perasaan bahagia itu kembali menyeruak masuk dalam setiap sistem saraf mereka. Mengirim rangsang rangsang bahagia yang akhirnya otak sampaikan pada tubuh mereka dalam bentuk senyuman yang sangat tulus.

Kadang, memang banyak hal yang tidak harus diungkapkan dengan ucapan agar orang lain tau apa maksudnya.

Tapi setidaknya, memang di situlah seorang Park Chanyeol dapat menyentuh Byun Baekhyun.

Dengan caranya sendiri, seorang Park Chanyeol dapat memiliki kembali Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Mungkin. Ini hanya mungkin loh ya,

Kata berpisah, ayo putus saja, dan lainnya memang mudah untuk di ucapkan.

Namun, apa orang yang mengucapkannya mengerti makna dari kata itu?

Bisa saja saat ia mengucapkan putus ia hanya berniat untuk meminta perhatian lebih, meminta kekasihnya itu untuk lebih peduli padanya.

Siapa tau di balik kata **_'Kita putus' _**ada makna lain seperti **_'Aku butuh kamu lebih'_**.

Yah.. siapa tau.. :)

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

YOOO! AKHIRNYA INI FF BERES! WALAU HASILNYA MENGECEWAKAN TAPI PALING ENGGAK HYUN UDAH LEGA UDAH BERESIN INI FF! YIHAAAAAAAA! :D

Ya? Kumaha? Makin absurd ya tulisan hyun? Heum, sebenernya hyun lagi sakit, hari ini aja hyun gak masuk sekolah, tapi yah gimana lagi, hasrat untuk menulis menghancurkan imanku yang rapuh ini -_-

Hyun juga udah mulai sibuk banget /halah/ jadi gini, hyun kan udah kelas 9, kelas kelas yang menuju UN gitu -_- hyun hampir tiap hari nyampe rumah jam lima kurang karena ada bimbel sama pelajaran tambahan -_- kalau hari minggu, hyun suka ada latihan buat pentas seni kelas hyun bulan depan -_- jadi yah~ hyun gak se aktif dulu kayaknya xD hyun gak mau ambil resiko terlalu tinggi, hehehe :D berasa ada yang baca aja gitu ye tulisan gue xD hyun masih tetep cek e-mail hyun kok, kali kali aja ada yang review/fav/follow ff ff hyun :) jeongmal gomawo ne buat dukungannya selama ini :D

Kalian emang Jjang deh! :D

Jadi, well, balik ke topik, dengan diiringi lagu mas K. Will dan denyutan di kepala hyun, jadilah ff ini xD

Hati hati banyak typo(s) dan kata kata yang ilang ya~ xD

Akhir kata..

.

**Review please? :)**


End file.
